Debi Mae West
Mae Zadler, known by her stage name: Debi Mae West, is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Meryl Silverburgh in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Lucky, Additional Voices *Drawn Together (2006) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2005) - Gigi, Gleep (ep16), Woman (ep30) *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Cave Babe (ep25), Doctor Babe (ep13), Muskrat (ep25), Soldier Babe#2 (ep13) *Max Steel (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1998) - Billy (ep42), Rich Woman (ep42) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) - Mrs. Brisby 'Movies' *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Young Marcus Damon *Naruto (2008) - Tsunade, Star Ninja #6 (ep183) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Tsunade *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Tsunade *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Baransha 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Kotemon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Dahlia *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Tsunade *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Tsunade *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Tsunade *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Akane the Kunoichi, Tsunade 'OVA - Dubbing' *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Tsunade *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Himatsu Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Meryl Silverburgh Video Games 'Video Games' *Alter Echo (2003) - Arana *Blade Kitten (2010) - Hag, Squamatan Female 3, Terra-Li *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Female Deadite 1, Necro Queen *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Bliss Whore, Civilian, Tisiphone *God of War II (2007) - Atropos, Bathhouse Girl 1 *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - GiGi *Heroes of the Storm (2018) - Maiev Shadowsong *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Tsunade *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Tsunade *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Patricia *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Medea *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Rebel Dignitary 2, Rebel Interface, Troop Carrier Driver *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Ayame *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Computer Voice, Elevator Voice, Pilot *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Civilians *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2002) - Sheila the Koala *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Birrel, Orchid, Sheila the Koala *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Shazza *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Maiev Shadowsong *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Maiev Shadowsong *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Maiev Shadowsong 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Meryl Silverburgh *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Meryl Silverburgh *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Meryl Silverburgh *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Narrator, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Tsunade, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Tsunade *Steambot Chronicles (2006) - Savory *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament (2009) - Classy Fan, Galatea, Larissa *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Sephie Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' 'Entertainment' *indieplex - Narration 'Infomercials' *Covergirl - Narration 'Promos' *A Gifted Man - Narration *Anthony Bourdain: No Reservations - Narration *Attack of the Show! - Narration *Blue August - Narration *Gigolos - Narration *I Shouldn't Be Alive - Narration *L.A. Frock Stars - Narration *Marchesa: Behind the Scenes - Narration *Monsters Inside Me - Narration *News8 HD - Narration 'Trailers' *Frida - Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (34) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors